


Just the Thought of You (Makes Me so High)

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [4]
Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: 100 kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Sexual Fantasy, Underage bc Simon's 17, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: Simon can’t stop thinking about kissing Blue, either.





	Just the Thought of You (Makes Me so High)

**Author's Note:**

> 4\. Masturbation  
> Title from Want to Want Me by Jason Derulo

_I have no idea what you look like, but I can't stop thinking about kissing you._

Simon can’t stop thinking about kissing Blue, either. He thinks about it during his test and during play practice. He thinks about it when Martin blackmails him.

He’s still thinking about it when he gets home, letting it take over, blocking Martin out for a little while. Simon locks his bedroom door, ditching his backpack next to his desk, toeing off his shoes, and throwing himself down on his bed. He lets his mind wander, not bothering to dwell on who Blue is so much as what Blue would do.

Blue would take charge, Simon thinks. Blue would kiss Simon first, firmly pressing their lips together. Simon bites his lip, letting his eyes slide shut as he pictures Blue nipping at Simon’s lip, Simon giving Blue access to curl their tongues together. Blue would have his hands on Simon’s hips, fingers beneath Simon’s shirt, Simon’s arms around Blue’s neck. Blue would push Simon’s shirt up, forcing them to break apart to get the shirt off, removing his own after. Blue would move Simon backwards until Simon landed on his bed.

Simon’s dick twitches in his jeans, and shit, he’s hard. He pops the button and yanks the denim off his legs, tossing them off the bed and letting it happen in his fantasy, Blue shoving his own jeans off after Simon’s were gone. Simon strokes his dick a few times through his boxers, holding back a groan when he feels the wet spot on the front. He lifts his hips again, pushing down his underwear, kicking them off when he can’t reach anymore. Naked, Simon grabs one of his pillows, rolling onto his stomach on top of it and grinding his hips down into it. He bites down on the end, muffling the moan that comes with the sweet friction, and lets his mind go back to Blue.

Simon imagines he’s laying on top of Blue, both naked and panting, his dick rubbing against Blue’s stomach and Blue’s against Simon’s hip. Simon thrusts against the pillow, faster and faster, chasing release, Blue in his mind, his heart, his everything, and Simon comes against the pillow, his cry silent as he experiences the best damn orgasm of his life, body shaking, eyes tightly shut, toes curled so hard it hurts. He catches his breath, laying in the sticky mess, then groans as he realizes that he has a whole pillow to wash.

Simon rolls onto his back and sits up. He wrestles the pillowcase off of the pillow, using it to wipe down his stomach before tossing it in the hamper, the pillow landing on the floor near it. He’s pulled completely back into reality when his mom knocks on his door, telling him that dinner is ready, and everything rushes back.

Martin. The emails. Abby.

Fuck.


End file.
